


The Cold Science Of Supremacy

by BeatriixExtrange



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of tongue, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I mean a LOT, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Snakes, Vaginal Sex, implied orochimaru/kabuto, orochimaru has fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriixExtrange/pseuds/BeatriixExtrange
Summary: You are a scientist at Sound, and your boss is pretty hot, but it's never going to happen, right? I mean, Orochimaru probably has more important things to do than you. Right?





	The Cold Science Of Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry about this too.

You were in one of the labs, waiting for the results of the electrophoresis you just did. Just usual everyday stuff, if anything you did in Sound could be deemed normal. It was a slow day, but you still had to finish the report on this particular experiment. It was fascinating stuff, how the epigenetic methylation of different genes could affect the expression of the… Well, it was all explained in the half written report sitting on your desk. Which you should get to, even if you couldn't finish it yet. Better work now that you didn't have anything to do than later at night when you'd rather be at home taking a bath.

You heard the lab door open and turned your head to look. It was Orochimaru, who took a couple of latex gloves and put his long hair in a ponytail. _Damn, he's beautiful._ You wouldn't admit it out loud, lest Kabuto heard you —he would definitely mock you for a _month_ , and probably tell Orochimaru just for laughs—, but you'd fantasised about him more than once. He looked way younger than he was, but maybe that had to do with the whole immortality thing. You still hadn't figured out how he'd done that, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. In any way, his powerful-and-kinda-cruel vibe turned you on.

“Do you already have the results I want?” he asked, peeking at the electrophoresis gel on the table.

“Not yet. I'm still waiting, but I should have everything ready by today.” He usually came to the lab to oversee what you were doing, so it wasn't rare to see him around.

“Good. I expect it by the end of the day.”

You nodded and he walked away. Your eyes lingered for a moment, trying to make out the shape of his body under the lab coat.

You went back to work, and before you knew it it was almost time to leave. You had just given the final touches to your report, so you took it and went to look for Kabuto.

“I have the report ready. Orochimaru wanted it by today” you announced.

Kabuto didn't look up from the microscope he was looking through. “I'm busy. Give it to him yourself.”

“But—”

“He's probably in his chambers, it shouldn't take you long” he interrupted. “It's fine, just tell him you're going on my behalf.”

You hesitated for a moment; you just wanted to go home and relax, not be Kabuto’s errand girl, but he made a dismissive gesture with his hand and you sighed. Okay, it shouldn't take long.

You went directly to his personal chambers, hoping to find him somewhere along the way so you could go home. You didn't, and soon found yourself in front of the heavy oaken door that separated his rooms from the rest of the compound. You knocked, and opened the door after hearing a soft but audible “come in”.

“Hello. I have the report you wanted. Kabuto told me to bring it to you since he's busy.”

“I see. Thank you.”

Orochimaru walked up to you and took the folder, but didn't make any sign for you to leave. He was suddenly so close. When had he come so close? _Fuck he's beautiful._ He leant forward until his mouth was over your ear. You could feel his breath on your skin, and had to suppress a shiver.

“I've noticed you staring” he said, nibbling softly at your earlobe. Fuck. It took you by surprise, and a needy sound escaped your lips, confirming what he already suspected. You felt him smile against your skin.

Orochimaru ran the tip of his tongue from your ear down your neck, which left your skin hot and awake. You went to touch him, to run your hands through his hair, but he took your wrists in his hand to stop you.

“No” he ordered. “You can't touch.”

You swallowed. That single sentence, coming from him, was enough to arouse you. He raised your arms above your head and pinned them there, against the wall. A moment later you felt something cold and soft slide around your wrists, keeping them up and bound together. You looked, and saw a snake, one of Orochimaru's summons, tangled around your hands.

He hadn’t stopped his ministrations, and his tongue had reached the corner of your mouth, even if his lips were still at your ear, placing little kisses and bites on the soft flesh. Orochimaru traced the shape of your lips with his tongue before pushing it inside your mouth

“If you want me to stop just say so” he whispered. You briefly wondered how he was able to talk perfectly with his tongue out, but the feeling of it invading your mouth demanded your immediate attention.

You made an unintelligible sound, and Orochimaru removed his tongue to allow you to speak. “No. Don’t stop.” It came out needier than expected, but it was all you could manage.

He stopped nibbling your ear and moved so close to your face you could smell his scent, like earth and wood and soap. You drank it in as he got even closer, his lips hovering over yours.

“I’m happy to oblige” he muttered before closing the distance and kissing you. It wasn’t gentle, not at all, but passionate and intense. Orochimaru pushed his tongue deep into your mouth, and found little resistance on your part. His tongue kept getting into your mouth, deeper than you thought possible, until it hit the back of your throat. It made you gag slightly, but he didn’t relent, and just proceeded to fuck your throat instead.

Your hands were still bound above your head, and you wanted to touch him so bad, but only he could, and he didn’t. One of Orochimaru’s hands was tangled in your hair, pulling it so your head was tilted backwards and his tongue could go deeper, while the other was placed on the wall behind you, carefully calculated so he only touched you with his lips. The lack of contact made you go mad with desire, while it forced you to focus entirely on your lips, on his, in the way his sharp teeth were tugging at the soft flesh, the feeling of his tongue going deeper down your throat than any cock ever could. You were so wet, and could only kiss him as insistently as he was kissing you, weakly moaning when you were able to breathe, although he never choked you for more than a couple of seconds at a time.

Suddenly, his hand left your hair, and his tongue retreated enough to allow you to breathe. Orochimaru slid his hand under your thighs and lifted you up to carry you over to the bed. You felt his cold fingers gripping your legs, his nails digging slightly into the sensitive skin. You didn’t separate your lips, and he didn’t remove his tongue from your mouth, even if it wasn’t as deep as before.

He laid you down and stood up, eating you up with his gaze. His eyes had a fiery glow in the candlelight, his dilated pupils fixed on your body. Orochimaru licked his lips and grabbed you by your ankles to pull you closer to him. He leant down and kissed you on the lips for a moment before moving on to your neck. You wanted to touch him too, but your wrists were still bound and the snake around them hissed when you tried to move your hands.

“Be careful” he whispered. “It bites.”

“Do you?” you wanted to know, breathless.

“Only if you ask nicely” he replied, dragging his teeth softly along your jaw.

“Please do.”

Orochimaru went back to kissing your neck, this time sucking hard enough to leave dark purple marks on the flesh. He slowly made his way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses and love bites. Your skin was left ablaze wherever he licked. He started with the crook of your neck, the space above your clavicles, the trembling skin over your sternum. He undressed you unceremoniously as his mouth worked on your skin, opening your lab coat and unbuttoning the shirt underneath. You felt the snake around your wrists move and were able to move your hands once again, but it was immediately replaced by Orochimaru’s own grip.

“I am going to release your hands, but only so I can get these clothes off of you. Understood?”

You nodded, excited at the perspective of being able to touch him, even against his orders. He let go of your wrists and helped you remove your clothes, leaving you completely naked. It was a stark contrast between your exposed body and his, still fully clothed. Orochimaru looked at you again, his sharp pupils so dilated by arousal they almost ate up all the golden in his eyes.

He placed his hands on your hips and ran them up your body until he grabbed your wrists again, one on each of his hands.

“Please” you breathed. “I want to touch you.”

He looked at you playfully before answering with a slightly cruel smile.

“Patience, girl.”

You felt the snake tangle itself around your wrists once more, and noticed several more snakes on the bed around you, lazily slithering around the sheets. Orochimaru paid them no attention, but they were clearly keeping a distance from your body, and his absolute control over his summons made you even wetter than you already were.

Orochimaru went back to biting and kissing your skin. He avoided your breasts, and you whimpered. He looked at you in the eyes briefly, smiling smugly, before baring his fangs and dragging them across your skin to one of your nipples. He started to suck and bite on it, first with his teeth, and then with his fangs, which sent a sharp sting of pain through your nerves. Somewhere between the pain and the pleasure, you moaned, and he stopped.

“Do you like that?” he asked, practically purring. “Do you like it when I do this? Do you like to be at my mercy? To be bound while I touch you? Tell me, girl, do you like to be completely under my control?”

_Yes, god, yes. I love it,_ you thought, but didn’t say it. You were too absorbed in his eyes. Orochimaru passed his tongue over your nipple, wrapping it around the tip and twisting lightly.

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, I like it.”

“And this…” He bit the soft flesh on your breast, the sharp tip of his teeth sinking just enough into your skin to draw blood. The intense colour contrasted against his pale lips, and it made you gasp. “Does it turn you on?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“It turns me on.”

“What does?”

“You, biting me, choking me, touching me.”

Orochimaru placed a soft kiss over the wound.

“Good girl.”

He continued to kiss and nibble, his hands roaming across your body. No, that wasn’t right. They weren’t his hands. You looked down and saw snakes, slowly moving around the bed towards you. Some were already on you, softly hissing when you moved. Orochimaru noticed your look and raised his head, arching a thin eyebrow inquisitively. You smiled in response. And here you thought it couldn’t get hotter and you couldn’t get wetter.

He kept working on your skin, slowly going further and further down. Orochimaru touched you only with his mouth, his skilful tongue doing miracles on your stimulated body. He used his hands to undress himself, while his summon snakes caressed you the way a lover would. You could feel them, cold against you, but their scales soft to the touch. It was a pleasant sensation.

Orochimaru left a trail of bites wherever his mouth passed, and you were unable to keep quiet. He used his teeth and tongue, and sucked and bit the flesh as he pleased, causing moans to come out of your throat. He was clearly pleased by that, as his erection was even more apparent now that he had removed his own clothes.

_He is beautiful,_ you thought, as he bit the sensitive skin on your navel hard enough to leave a mark. His hands were on your thighs, his fingertips ghosting over your skin in delicious anticipation. You opened your legs and he stuck his head between them with a grin.

His tongue went directly to your clit, and the sudden touch made you squirm in pleasure. Orochimaru moved his tongue in small slow circles, pressing softly the tiny bud of flesh. You heard loud moans, and realized they were your own. You could feel the orgasm building up inside you, more and more with each lick of his masterful tongue, and it showed, in the way your body was arching, in the volume of the sounds that escaped you, in how your hands grasped the air, even when bound. He noticed it too, and stopped. You whined at the sudden lack of contact, but he slowly moved until his head was in front of yours. His eyes were glimmering with amusement and desire.

“Is something the problem?” he asked teasingly.

“Fuck” you muttered under your breath. His voice was husky, so even if he tried to hide his arousal you knew he was in the same state as you were.

“We’ll get there, girl, don’t worry.”

Then, without moving his head, he opened his mouth and let his tongue roam down your body all the way to the apex between your legs. It hovered for a moment, barely touching you, and you gasped, expecting it. Orochimaru smiled before pushing it inside you, slowly, as deep as it would go. You were so wet it went in with ease, and he wasted no time. Soon it was moving, faster and faster, and you could feel it, oh god you could feel how it twisted and reached inside you the way a cock never could.

His pace was relentless, and you were a hot mess under him. Orochimaru’s eyes never left your face, paying attention to the enticing circle your lips formed, the pulse on your throat, your half-closed eyes as the orgasm approached.

You felt something touch your clit and massage it gently, and that’s when you came. He kept moving for some moments, but you were too lost in the overwhelming sensation to notice.

Before you could come down from your orgasm, he started to kiss your neck and shoulder, biting and sucking until you were moaning again.

“Please please please let me touch you” you begged, your fingers aching to feel his skin.

“Hmm” he purred. “I don't know. Should I let you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Will you behave?”

“Yes yes I will behave I will be a good girl.”

Orochimaru chuckled softly as he dragged his teeth along your jaw, sending low vibrations through your body.

“Well then.”

He stood on his elbows, his golden eyes fixed on yours, and you felt the snake curled around your wrists suddenly let go without his needing to make any visible signal. Before you could react, he got closer, only centimetres from your face, so close you could feel his laboured breath on your cheeks. Wasting no time, you raised your head a bit and pushed your lips together in a kiss that quickly deepened. He didn’t force his pace this time, instead letting you control everything.

You placed a hand on his chest, supporting yourself up on the mattress with the other, relishing in the touch, in the lean muscles beneath the alabaster skin, in the frantic heartbeats racing to outdo each other, in the breathless gasps between kisses. His raven black hair cascaded over his shoulders, tickling you, but you didn’t want to stop kissing him to push it aside.

You needed more, needed to be closer, to touch more, more, more. You pulled back slightly, enough to break the kiss, and rolled on the bed so you were on top of him. Orochimaru looked slightly surprised for a moment, but he soon smirked, amused. You took advantage of your newfound freedom and touched his face, his neck, his chest. You took your time, and he let you. Every kiss was like a prayer, every caress an offering. You worshipped his body like a god’s, and he allowed it. He also enjoyed it, if the erection rubbing against your thigh was any indication. Orochimaru was very still, observing your every move intently, his only reaction the suppressed grunts that escaped him.                                                         

He didn’t make any attempt to touch you himself, but you could feel his snakes slithering around you, climbing over your thighs and softly caressing your skin.

You methodically paid attention to every centimetre of his body, until you finally reached the delicate skin below the belly button. You looked at him, asking for permission, and he just smiled, but one of the snakes wrapped itself around your thigh, resting dangerously close to the slit between your legs in what could only be an invitation.

You looked down at the cock once, admiring it briefly before looking back at him and taking it into your mouth without breaking eye contact. Orochimaru couldn’t help gasping when you did so, and you started sucking it so he would keep on making those delicious sounds.

You got as much as you could into your mouth, but you couldn’t get it all in. He was big, but not as big as his tongue. Still, you didn’t want to start by choking on it. That would come later.

You kept on working on his dick, licking just the tip first, making small circles with your tongue as a single finger traced the whole length up and down the underside. You then focused on touching it, feeling the dark veins standing out against the pale flesh as if he were a statue carved in marble, cold and beautiful. But he wasn’t cold; he was hot, and trembling with desire. You took your time to tease him, touching lightly from the base to the tip, placing little wet kisses along the shaft, taking special care with the sensitive glans.

Orochimaru growled in impatience, which made you smile. Having him under you, at your mercy, completely dependent on you for pleasure turned you on as much as the reversed situation did, and it also filled you with a smug satisfaction that it was by your hand —or mouth— that he was coming undone. The all-powerful Orochimaru, shivering under your touch, moaning because you were sucking his dick. One could say he was a hot mess, or at least as much of a hot mess as he could become.

Looking at him straight in the eyes, you acquiesced to his unspoken request and started to blow him, taking into your mouth what you could and using one hand to cover the rest. Your other hand went to massage his balls, playing with them as you pumped his dick.

You started slow, setting a steady rhythm to placate his needy moans, but soon sped up, going faster and faster, getting him deeper and deeper into your throat, as far as you could go without choking on his dick.

Orochimaru couldn’t stay still any longer, and he placed his hands on your shoulders, digging his nails into your skin as he dragged his hands to your scalp. Grabbing a handful of your hair, he pushed your head downwards, reclaiming his control. Yes, yes, _yes_. He set a fast pace that went all the way down, making you choke, but he didn’t relent and you didn’t complain. You loved it.

The frantic pace was faster and faster with each passing moment, and you could feel the change in his reactions. He was moaning more now, breathless gasps and shameless sounds he didn’t bother to hide anymore, or maybe he just couldn’t. His grip on your hair was firm, but he was almost shivering, his dick pulsating in anticipation to the orgasm, his whole body about to collapse.

Then, he stopped, his hold on you softening.

“I’m about to come” he whispered, and it was almost a hiss.

Orochimaru shifted to get his cock out of your mouth, but you grabbed it to keep it in place. You sucked it, hollowing your cheeks, and after a couple of seconds he moaned and you felt his dick spasm just before a bitter taste filled your mouth. You got up and looked at him, making sure he saw you swallow. You then slowly crawled towards him, licking your lips, and he smiled deviously at you.

“You’ve swallowed my cum like a needy little whore, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You naughty girl, come here” he ordered, and you obeyed.

He prompted himself up on one hand and kissed you, grabbing you by the back of your head. He wasn’t as forceful as he had been before, but that thought soon faded from your mind as something ran down your back and ass, soft scales sliding over your skin and between your legs. You froze for a moment, but the snake remained there, just on the entrance to your cunt. It didn’t push in; it just stayed there. Orochimaru broke the kiss ever so slightly, and pulled your head back, leaving your neck completely exposed. He then placed a soft kiss where your carotid pulsed, grazing it with his teeth.

“I can taste myself on you, girl.” With the tip of his tongue he traced the shape of your lips, barely touching them. “I like that.”

He suddenly pushed you to the side and effortlessly flipped you over so you were lying face down. He placed his hands on your sides and pulled lightly, signalling you to get on all fours, which you did without hesitation.

“Good girl” he murmured.

Orochimaru caressed the skin of your back, your sides, your ass. He didn’t say anything as he did this massage. He finally grabbed your ass, a hand in each cheek, and slowly moved his thumb until it was over your hole. He then bent over you so he could whisper in your ear.

“Tell me, girl, do you want me to fuck you like this? In the ass, on all fours like an animal? Is this what arouses you?”

You could only whimper in response. _Fuck, that’s pathetic,_ you thought, but couldn’t help it. You were so wet, and everything he did and said only made you even needier. A whimper was the only sound you could form at the moment.

“Look at you. You can’t even speak, you’re so desperate for my cock.” He bit the flesh behind your ear, sinking his fangs into the skin. “But I won’t give it to you until you ask for it.”

Despite his words, his voice was husky, and the way he was holding your body showed just how much he wanted to fuck you too.

“Please, fuck me in the ass. I want you inside me, I want to be filled with you. _Please_ ” you begged, somehow getting the words out.

You felt his grip on your hips strengthen at your words, and Orochimaru placed a kiss where he had bit before before answering.

“As you wish.”

He got up, and for a moment nothing happened. You couldn’t see him, but his hands had left your ass. You wanted to turn around to see where he had gone, but you didn’t dare. The snakes were still around you on the bed, and you tentatively touched one of the smallest ones with your hand. It hissed and rapidly climbed up your arm, but you weren’t alarmed; you knew they wouldn’t do anything to you.

You felt movement in the mattress behind you, and knew Orochimaru had come back, but there were still a couple of seconds before he did anything.

“This will be cold, girl. Don’t worry” he warned, before slowly pushing a finger into your ass. It was well coated in lube, so it slid in with relative ease, but he was right; it was cold, and you shivered. He rubbed your lower back with his free hand, trying to reduce the tension as he moved the finger in and out until you got used to it.

He then added a second one and started to stretch your ass. At the same time, his tongue found your cunt and teased over the slit, weakly pushing into it but not hard enough to actually get in.

With the third finger his tongue moved to your clit, and the tight ring of muscle in your ass relaxed more and more as Orochimaru worked on it. It was becoming harder and harder to think clearly with him touching you in both places at the same time.

Suddenly, he stopped altogether. He took the fingers out of your ass and his tongue left your clit as he opened a condom and rolled it on his dick. He placed the tip on your entrance after coating it with a generous amount of lube, as his tongue hovered over your pussy for a moment. His hands grabbed your hips tightly and then he pushed in at the same time in both holes, slowly, until his cock was buried in your ass and his tongue in your vagina.

After making sure you were comfortable enough, he started to pull out of your ass, painstakingly slow, and his tongue did the same. You were so wet you didn’t need any additional lubrication, but the tongue was covered in slick saliva, so it could slide in and out of your pussy easily. Once he was almost all the way out, he thrusted violently into you, making you scream. It wasn’t in pain, exactly; he had prepared you too well for it to be actually painful, but you were still not used to the sensation.

Orochimaru started at a steady pace, slow at first, but soon speeding up until he was pounding into you relentlessly, while you could only moan and scream unintelligibly.

He was so deep in you, but not enough, it could never be enough, you needed more, to be closer, closer, closer. He was inside of you, and you felt like you were going to burst. You were so full of him; his cock in your ass, his tongue in your pussy, his mouth dragging his fangs along your shoulder. He was as loud as you were, but his screams were muffled as he bit your skin hard enough to draw blood.

You soon felt that familiar feeling building up in the pit of your stomach, and came with a scream of something resembling his name, but he didn’t stop or slow down. Orochimaru just kept fucking you mercilessly, disregarding your orgasms and the mess you’d become under his touch. He was everywhere, his hands grasping your hips for support —if his too or only yours you weren’t sure—, his cock in you, his tongue in you, his body against yours as he bit and kissed the skin of your back. It was intoxicating, and you loved it.

He was powerful, deep, large and so fucking beautiful.

The stimulation was too much, and you were engulfed by the sensations, nerves screaming from every part of your body. You’d never felt more detached from reality as you came once and again, but at the same time you were more alive than ever. After you’d come several times, he grunted into your shoulder and came too.

Orochimaru pulled out of you and rolled onto the bed. He was shaking, breathless, and even his hair was messy. You lay down beside him, and he looked at you with those golden eyes of his. They had returned back to normal, the pupil not swallowing all the gold in them anymore. They were eyes made to get lost in them, and he knew it.

Orochimaru blinked, and the spell was broken. With a chuckle, he said:

“You can bring the reports yourself whenever you want.”

You laughed too, still panting. “I will have to do that; I wouldn’t want to bother Kabuto with this tedious task” you joked.

“Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t find it tedious.” His tone was factual instead of teasing, and you shifted to better look at him, but he only smiled mysteriously.

You slumped back on the bed and focused on regaining your breath, still not completely sure you weren’t dreaming.


End file.
